The Other Side: Sirius' Experience Un Veil ed
by goddess of trix
Summary: I know most of you have read the Order of the Phoenix. This takes place after Sirius fell through the veil. What happened to our favorite Marauder? Did he die like people say? Full summary inside.
1. Back to the Past

I know most of you have read the Order of the Phoenix. This takes place after Sirius fell through the veil. What happened to our favorite Marauder? Did he die like people say? Or was the veil a portal to some other point in space and time? Did Sirius land in a parallel universe, in the past, in the future? What happened to him?

This is what I think happened.

This starts at the battle scene before Bellatrix sends Sirius through the veil.

The story also takes place, mostly in Sirius' POV.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to the Past

I ducked Bella's first jet of red light, laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. But I was caught off guard when her second shot hit me square in the chest. The laughter hadn't died from my face, but my eyes widened in shock.

_Why must that damned veil be behind me?_

I had heard tales about the veil in the Department of Mysteries. One of Regulus' friends dads worked in the Department of Mysteries. He told us stories of the veil. He said that whoever enters the veil is never seen again. He thinks it's because they die upon entry. Another person said that it leads to different worlds.

To be honest, I'm not sure what to believe, but I'm sure going to find out in a second.

I fell through the veil into darkness, only to hear Bellatrix's triumphant scream and seconds later Harry yelling my name. I wanted to answer. Oh, how I wanted to answer, to tell Harry it was okay, that I was okay, that I wasn't dead…yet.

I fell through the darkness and saw the faces of dead loved ones. I saw James and Lily, Regulus, and other friends and family that had died.

Finally I landed somewhere. It felt soft, like a bed and pillow.

I groaned. My head hurt like I had gotten hit with a bludger.

"Moony, Wormtail! He's waking up."

I groaned again. Did that person not know I had a spli—Wait! Did he just call Remus and Peter?

I opened my eyes and saw James standing over me. "James! I missed you so much!" I shouted. I tried to sit up but the pain in my head stopped me. You know, I think I had felt this before. It was after a match against Ravenclaw when I got hit square in the head by a bludger. It was near the end of our fifth year. Actually, it was the second to last game of our fifth year.

"That game was bloody brilliant!" shouted James.

I cringed at the volume.

"Wait…Missed me? It hasn't been that long since you last saw me," he said, concern in his voice.

"Too bad you got hit half way through the game," Remus said sitting down on the bed at my feet.

"I was worried sick, Padfoot. You've been out for three days," said James as he hugged me, or strangling me is more like it.

I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. _Three days?_

_Wait! That does mean I'm back in the past! When the time comes I can warn Lily and James about Pettigrew. Wait, _warn them_? I can make sure Peter doesn't betray us this time…Oh! And I could be nicer to Reggie and make sure he doesn't become a death eater this time._

…_What came between us before? Was it that I got into Gryffindor and Mum and Dad didn't like that so he thought less of me?_

"Hey, Pads. Earth to Sirius," said James waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh!" I said with a forced laugh. "Just thinking."

"Since when do you think?" asked James with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't go hurting yourself there, Padfoot," said Remus with a lighthearted grin on his face, but his eyes showing concern. I should probably keep in mind that it's not like me to keep spacing out like that.

"I'm fine you guys," I said trying to keep my thoughts to myself.

"You should get some more sleep, Padfoot," said Peter.

Later I woke up because I was so restless. I think I had slept all the next day and part of the next night.

I was half way down the stairs to the common room when I stopped in my tracks because I heard talking.

"Sirius isn't acting like himself, guys," said Peter.

"No _dip_, Wormtail," snapped Prongs. Wow, he really must be worried about me. As much as Peter gets on our nerves by doing the exact same thing we do, James has never snapped at him before.

"We need to find out what's bothering him," said Remus.

"Bothering him?" asked James in the tone that he gave me once when I said we should go up to the Astronomy Tower and fly to the moon with our brooms. "He said he missed me, like he hadn't seen me in years." There was silence before James spoke again. "You don't think that the bludger messed with his head when it hit him, do you Moony?" asked James, trying but failing to keep the concern from his voice.

"I don't think that's what happened, but we should talk to him tomorrow to see what's going on in his head."

James got up and so did the others.

_Crap!_ I mentally shouted at myself. I hurried back up the stairs and headed toward the room and my bed.

I woke up the next morning and lay in bed thinking of what I should tell them when I heard muffled noises from James bed. I pulled the curtain away from my four-poster bed to see a wriggling mass of blankets on the floor. "Need help, Prongs?" I asked as he fought with the blankets to let him go.

He started to mutter a burn spell. "_Before_ you set yourself and the sheets on fire, Prongs."

I heard some more muffled noises. Something like "Right Pads." …Or something to that extent.

Once I got Prongs out of the entanglement of blankets and what-not, we all headed down to breakfast.

"What's up with you Sirius?" asked James in an accusing tone that was just above a whisper.

I sighed. I should just tell them. "Okay, but before I start, let me say this, it's really far-fetched, but it's the truth. Even though it may sound far from it."

I looked around to see what they had to say. "Padfoot, the four of us are like brothers," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It can't be any worse than falling down a rabbit hole," he said grinning and messing with his hair.

_You have no idea_, I thought with a grin.

"Well, ok, but how about in the common-room instead," I suggested. "And Lily needs to hear this too," I said.

Once we got to the common-room, I told them what was going on. "First, I'm just going to say that James was pretty right on with the rabbit-hole comment," I said grinning. "But instead of a rabbit-hole, I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

"But before I get too ahead of myself, I was saving my god-son—

"Whoa!" James cut me off. "**You** have a _god-son_?"

"You didn't let me finish James. Yes, a god-son named Harry James Potter," I finished grinning and waiting for James' reaction. _3…2…1_

"I have a son?! Who's the lucky woman?" he asked, his eyes full of expectancy.

"Who else am I telling this to?" I said, my eyes slowly drifting toward Lillian.

"NO!" shrieked Lily at the same time that James shouted "Yes!!" and gave Remus a high-five.

"But back to the story," I said. "I was saving Harry from Voldemort and other death-eaters. Narcissa was there and so was Bellatrix. Bella's shot is what pushed me through the veil."

"And then you ended up back in the past," said Lily. "Wow. So, what happens in the future?" she asked. I could see the others wanted to know too.

I took a deep breath. None of them were going to like what was going to happen. "Well, good things and bad things happen," I said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll start at what's closest to happening now." I was silent for some time. How could I possibly tell them the truth without hurting anybody? I couldn't sugar coat it though.

"You okay, Sirius?" asked Peter.

"I—I'm fine," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I sighed and then began. "None of you are going to like what I have to say about the future though," I said, looking at every one of my friends carefully. "Are you sure you still want to hear?" I asked before I continued.

They all nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do," they all echoed.

"Fine. Lily, you will agree to go out with James around the end of our last year, and then you get married and have a baby named Harry James Potter. You give me the honor of being his god-father—"

"Well the future doesn't sound _so_ bad," said James looking at Lily.

"There's more," I said solemnly. "I get accused of snitching you off to Voldemort—"

Lily gasped. "But you would never do that, Sirius," she exclaimed.

"I didn't. Peter betrayed us all and snitched to Voldemort."

Everyone gasped this time.

"Peter?" asked Remus.

"Me?" asked Peter.

I nodded solemnly. "He also got me sent to Azkaban," I said, looking at him. I tore my eyes away from him and glanced over at James. "I wanted to kill him for what he did you and Lily." I narrowed my eyes at the rat. "Instead, I got blamed for killing twelve innocent muggles and doing magic in a muggle community. I also got charged for killing you, Wormtail!" He got wide eyed. "Which I didn't, for the record. _You_ killed the muggles and blew off your own finger then turned into a rat and fled. You weren't seen for thirteen years after that!" I stood up and made my way over to him, wand out. "I got sent to Azkaban because of you! Do you know how hard it is not to go insane when you're around Dementors for _**thirteen**_ years? _**Thirteen lousy years!**_"

"Whoa!" shouted Lily. "Somebody restrain him!"

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Remus at the same time that James shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

"Sirius," said Lily calmly, kneeling down where I fell, restrained. "That's all in the future, you're back in the past, where you—we—can change what happens in the future."

I smiled up at her. "You're right," I said, sitting up to hug her. "Now, if I could have my legs back, I'm going to see Regulus and talk to him."

"About what?" asked James incredulously.

"To find out what happened between us when I got put into Gryffindor."

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. I just hate to think that Sirius actually died.

I actually got my inspiratoin from another fanfic. The author quoted Sirius' last scen in the book for the first chapter. That gave me the idea of "What if?" and I wrote this.

**_Trix_**


	2. Oh Brother Dearest

Wow! Two chapters in one night. This is a record for me!

Peace out!

(Oh, btw, **_this is a flashback_**, _while this is thinking_.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh Brother Dearest

I looked outside to see what the weather was like before I headed toward the dungeons to look for Regulus. It seems nice outside right now, so he's probably by the lake writing or drawing…or thinking, one thing he always does and I can never do.

After a couple minutes of looking around and basking in the sunlight, I found my brother. "Hey Reggie!" I called, bounding up next to him and jumping onto the tree branch dangling over his head.

"What?" he asked menacingly. "Come to torture me again?" He glared at me.

"No," I said quietly. _Maybe it wasn't that I got put in Gryffindor after all…well, it could be, but that wouldn't be all of it._ "Hey Regulus, can I talk to you inside the Gryffindor common room?" I asked him.

"No!" he said so quickly and sharply that it cut like a knife. "There's no way I'd be caught dead heading to the Gryffindor_k_s tower!"

"What's with you, Reg?" I asked him. "We used to be the best of friends when we were little."

"Well, that was then, brah, this is now." Regulus closed his notebook and walked off without looking back.

"Brah?" I muttered under my breath as I flipped off the tree branch and landed flat-footed on the ground below. "Since when does Regulus speak Hawaiian?" I followed after him because I'm not known to give up so easily. And he, of all people, should know that.

"Reggie!" I called chasing after him. Wow, I never knew he moved so fast. If we were muggles, I'd suggest he go out for the track team. "Wait up," I said putting a hand on his shoulder when I caught up to him. "Please talk to me," I said looking him in the eye. "Was it that I got put in Gryffindor?" I asked with no avail.

He just brushed my hand off of his shoulder and kept moving. "Regulus, what was it? What changed between us?" Come to think of it, things didn't just change between my bro and me, things changed between me and Cissi, and me and Bella. It seemed that after we got put in separate houses, it we were grouped. It was me and Ann and then it was Reggie, Cissi, and Bella. _A family divided._

Well, it's not going to happen this time! It was time to put matters into my own hands.

I followed Regulus until we got to the dungeons. I grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around until he was facing me. I tilted his head up so he was looking me straight in the eye. "What's your problem?" I asked, an icy edge to my voice. "Did Bellatrix finally turn you into a true pure-blood or did mom say something that turned you against me?"

He turned away from me again. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. "You're an ass," he said as he shook his shook his head.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"IT'S NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS!" he screamed. (I might be exaggerating the volume level of his voice, but it's hard to tell in these dungeons.) He turned toward me and I swear there were tears in my brother's eyes. "When you first started here, it's like you ditched me for your friends. When you came home that first summer, they're all you ever talked about. More specifically, James was all you ever talked about."

* * *

"_**Hey Mom, I made some really cool friends this year. My best friend loves to play pranks just like me!" shouted Sirius.**_

**_Regulus, who was standing outside the kitchen doorway, was paralyzed in his tracks. _Best friend?_ he thought to himself._ But I thought _I_ was Siri's best friend._ Tears started to form in the young Regulus' eyes as he ran up the stairs to his room. He flung himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep. Later, he went to play with his brother, momentarily forgetting the hurtful words from before. When Regulus was outside his brother's door, he could hear Sirius' voice from inside the room._**

"_**Andi, I made some of the most coolest friends at school. I even have a best friend now!"**_

"_**But what about Regulus, Sirius? Have you even considered how he'd feel about this?"**_

**_At least Andromeda cared. She was, after all, Reggie's favorite cousin._**

"_**I'm sure he'd be fine with it, Ann. Besides, I don't the little pest following me around all the time. I'm in school now."**_

"_**I don't know if you realize it, Sirius, but you're Regulus' best friend. You always have been."**_

"_**I have other friends now. I'm sure he won't mind."**_

_**Regulus burst into tears again and ran to his room. Sirius and Andromeda heard his gasp and went to the door.**_

"_**Reggie!" called Sirius. "Regulus, wait!"**_

**_From that night forward, Regulus and Sirius have never gotten along like they did before._****_

* * *

_**

I blinked as I realized he was right. "Oh, Reggie," I said pulling my brother into a hug. "If I had known that it was my fault that you became a death-eater I would hate myself so much. I love you so much, Regulus, and to just have you turn your back on me like that hurt so much."

He pushed me away and looked at me as if I was crazy. "Death-eater?" he asked, a smirk gracing his lips. "Are you crazy!?" Now there was a full-fledged grin on his lips. "Yeah right!" **He** hugged _me_ this time. After a couple seconds he let go.

"You know that all of our names are either stars or constellations right?"

Regulus nodded.

"With the exception of Narcissa, that is." I looked at Reggie, who was smiling now. "I asked Lily to look up our names in the astronomy text book. You wanna know what your name means, Reggie?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

He nodded.

"You're name means 'Prince' or it could also be translated as 'Heart of the Lion', Reg. The Gryffindor symbol is a lion, Regulus. You could have easily been put in Gryffindor."

"And to tell the truth, Siri, that hat tried to put me in Gryffindor but I begged it not to because I didn't want mum to be furious with me." He laughed.

"That's the Regulus I know and love," I said hugging him once more. When I let go of him, I looked him right in the eye and said, "Promise me that you will never become a death-eater no matter what anyone says or tries, alright, Reg?" I asked seriously.

"Don't be so serious, Sirius," he said, smiling once again. "I promise, Bro," he said, then headed back outside.

* * *

Hey, for those of you wondering, I didn't make up the meaning of Regulus' name. That's what his name means. And as for his middle name, I have two guesses. If R.A.B. really was referring to Reggie, then here's what I've come up with. 

The first name is Algorab, which means "Raven". I know it has nothing to do with a prince or a lion but look at the last three letters, will you? Algo_rab_. Close to R.A.B.

The second name is Alniyat which I thought was acceptable about ten minutes ago, but going back to look at it I don't like it. I thought I saved one that meant "Crown" but instead it actually means "Support/Sheild of the Heart" which I don't like so much.

Anyway,

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just love seeing Regulus and Sirius getting along. And I don't know their exact age difference, so I'm making them two years apart in this one.

**_Trix_**


	3. Swimming is Soothing

Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but first my mom wanted to read...She doesn't even **like** HP. Apparantly I've been a bit "Obsesive" because I've been on the computer so much.

And now I can't upload anything! I've been getting this "Error" message. I've had things uploaded on the site for awhile, so I used that instead. That wasn't such a bad thing because I needed to make some last-minute revisions anyway.

So, here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Swimming is Soothing

I headed back into the Gryffindor Common-room thinking about what just happened. I couldn't be any happier if I tried. Except, I was still _inside_.

I looked around the Common-room to see the others talking and laughing. _I could sneak up on if I walk quietly enough._ And I did exactly that. I crept up behind them quietly. I was getting ready to pounce and—

"Hey Sirius. How'd it go with Regulus?"

Fell—Not literally, of course. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Sirius, you're a dog," said James in a matter-of-fact voice. "Dogs aren't known to be quiet. Oh, and here's your wand," he added as an after thought—Thank the Dog Star too, or I would have forgotten all about it. Well, to some point anyway.

I took my wand and came around and sat on the seat across from them. "Thanks, James," I said as I sat down. "It went fine. Everything's cleared up. But I have one question. Why are we still inside, if it's so nice outside?"

* * *

When we got outside, I decided to bask some more. It's hard to bask in the sunlight when you're: A) stuck in Azkaban B) on the run from the law; So I basked in the sun for the longest time until— 

"Oy! It's Snape!"

I turned around and recognized Snape. I never realized how handsome he was when we went to school together.

Get your minds out of the gutter please. I mean, EWW! No, that's not what I meant. I do NOT think of Severus Snape that way. It's just that he looked like he just came out of the sewer when he taught at Hogwarts. So what happened?

"What are you staring at, Black?" he snarled. "I don't swing that way!" He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me.

Oh yeah, I remember now. That's what happened. His sewer-rat attitude finally took its toll on him.

"Don't make me sick, Snivellus. I already have my eye on a girl," I said as I got up a made my way to the tree that we always sit under. I put my arm around Lily's shoulder which got me many stares and pouts from the people around me.

Lily looked like she trying her best not to slap me, James might have done more than slapped me if Remus hadn't been holding him back, Remus grinned because he knew I was joking, and Peter stared wide-eyed. As for the girls out-side, they all looked ready to kill me and Regulus stared at me like I had grown an extra head or two.

Snape glared at me and narrowed his eyes. "That's low, even for you Black," he whispered. "You're pureblood and she's a mud-blood…don't make me sick!"

Of course I didn't like Lily like that. She's my best mate's girl, but she's a friend of mine all the same. I whipped out my wand and James did the same.

Next thing I know four jinxes have been place on Snivelly. I cast Furnuclus, the spell jinx that causes the victim's body to break out in boils. I'm pretty sure that James cast one of our newly invented spells, Amphibious Morphious, which causes the victim to get turned into either a frog, a newt, or a snake. In this case Snape got turned into a frog. I recognized Remus' trade-mark spell, Scourgify, at once. And I'm not too sure who cast the last spell. I heard someone shout "Pyrobolo!" which is a fire spell that turns the victim's skin all crispy and burnt-like. I looked around to see Regulus, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I'm suspecting it was him who used the fire jinx.

So, now, let's look back at the spells, shall we?

There was a spell that turned Snivellus into a frog, mine added boils all over his body, Remus made him foam at the mouth, and, I'm guessing, Regulus burnt our toady friend to a crisp.

This is an image that I love to see. A frog that is foaming at the mouth, who used to have boils but is now burnt to a crisp…Wow, I almost feel sorry for the guy—Toad. KW (Key word):_ **Almost**_.

Everyone except Lily burst out laughing. Even Regulus laughed. "Was that you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "A friend of my brother's is a friend of mine." There was a pause before he added, "Besides, I've always wanted to do that!"

James whispered in my ear. "What did you say to him?" he asked me amazed.

"We just bonded, that's all."

"You're just going to leave him there?" asked Lily, ticked off and annoyed. She rolled her eyes and went over to Snivellus and cast Finite Incantatem which removed the effects of our spells but right after that she cast Petrificus Totalus, followed by Scourgify.

"That's for calling me a mud-blood, you sodding prat!" she snarled at him.

"All right!" called James.

"Go Lily!" I shouted.

"I'm going swimming," called Remus who was already practically in the water.

"Not a bad idea," I agree. I thought this would happen so I put on a pair of swimming trunks, and did the rest of the Marauders…and Reggie.

"Padfoot, I have a question," said James. "I'm pretty sure that you don't like Lily like that so why did you put your arm around her?"

"Jealous, now are we?" I teased him.

"No, just that are so many other girls around, why Lily?"

"I don't really like any one of the girls here. None of them are my type, James. Either that, or I've already dated them."

"Then we'll just have to find you someone that isn't in your fan-club, Padfoot," said Moony as he splashed Prongs and Wormtail. He swam over to me and whispered in my ear. "And we'll have to get Lily in the water too."

I looked back were we had sat to see Lily sitting there, leaning back against the tree.

Regulus swam over to where I was in the water and whispered something in my ear.

My eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded and pointed over toward another tree not too far from the tree we were just sitting at.

I looked where he was looking and saw a girl whom I don't ever remember seeing here before. "I've never seen her before," I said in wonderment. How have I never noticed someone that…gorgeous before? I'm sure her purplish-blue hair would have caught my eye at some point or another. She also had the prettiest amethyst eyes.

"Her name's Evangeline," said Reggie. "Evangeline White."

"What house is she in?" I asked still not looking away.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak, brah," said Regulus.

I saw her friend point this way so I turned my eyes to Reggie's. "I won't," I agreed.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise, 'brah'," I said splashing him.

"Slytherin," he replied really quickly.

My mouth dropped. "Slytherin?" I was astonished. Who knew that my dream girl would be in Slytherin?

"She's really nice though. She told me that the hat also wanted to put her in Ravenclaw. And she's pureblood."

"She sounds nice," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Evangeline's POV

"Hey Vangie," said my friend, Lucy, sitting down next to me in the shade of the weeping willow I was sitting under. "Look." She pointed toward the lake where a group of boys were playing and splashing in the water. "I think you have a secret admirer," she said in a sing-song voice.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"See the boy who Regulus is talking to?" she asked me still pointing.

I nodded.

"That's his brother, Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black…" I muttered. That name rang a bell for some reason.

"He's the player in Gryffindor," she explained.

"Gottcha!"

"He was just staring at you."

"At me?" I asked. I'm nothing much. (Unless you consider an animagus to be something special, that is.)

"Yep."

* * *

Back to Sirius' POV

"Oy, James! I think I just found myself a girl," I said as a mischievous Cheshire grin crept over my features.

"Wow! That was fast!" Remus remarked.

"Who is it, Pads?" asked James.

"Evangeline White," I said as I pointed toward the tree where they were sitting. Then I leaned in and whispered in Regulus' ear. "Want to help me get Lily into the water?" She was already wearing her swimming suit, but she was sun-bathing.

He nodded.

I aimed my wand at Lils then I muttered, "Aguamenti," in a barely audible voice. A stream of cold water hit her and she freaked.

"Sirius!" she screamed at me! "You—You—How could you!?"

Regulus got out of the water and dragged the now kicking-and-screaming Lily to the waters' edge and let her sit up before lightly pushing her in.

"You!" she shrieked. "Both of you!" She splashed us both which resulted in a splashing contest. After that we played something that Lily told us muggles play called "Chicken." It was fun. We had three teams: Lily and James, me and Reg, and Peter and Remus. But we mixed it up a bit.

After a couple hours we got out so we didn't miss dinner.

* * *

This was a fun chapter. Now I have a question. Do you want to see Sirius try and get the girl and get turned down a lot and then finally get the girl in the next chapter or just through-out the whole story? And if I don't get any answers, it'll be through out most of the story. 

Oh, and do you want to see more of the school year or not? Because if not, the next chapter is going to be the end of their fifth year. Then we get to see what the summer holds. This story will go through Sirius' 6th and 7th years and then jump to what Harry's life could be like if no-one had died.

Anyway, review please on what ideas you want.

**_Trix_**


	4. End of the Year: Marauder Style!

Chapter 4: End of the Year: Marauder Style!

"What are you going to do this summer, Sirius?" asked James at lunch the next day.

"Summer?" I asked. "Is it that close already?"

"Yep," James nodded. "We have one last quidditch game and then the End-of-the-Year-Bash in the Gryffindor Common-room."

"And a big bang to end off the year," I said leaning back and almost falling backwards. "Whoa!"

Remus caught me before I actually fell though. "What about Evangeline White?" he asked.

"Thanks, Moony," I said brushing myself off like nothing happened. "Don't worry," I said with a smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

It was 12:00 in the common room when everyone except me had gone to bed. Except James, of course. He was still trying to figure out how to get up to girls dorms without going outside with his broom stick. 

I was working on something that would help us win the quidditch championships this year, get the house cup out of the Slytherins' grasp and help me win the girl.

"In the future did we figure out how to get up there with a spell or something?" he asked coming over and sitting next to me on the couch. He looked at what I was working on for a few seconds. "What's up with all the scribbles?" he asked after examining all my parchment that was sprawled out all over the table.

"Nothing much," I said. "Just the most diabolical plan in both our lifetimes."

"So what is it?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said smirking and rolling it all up. "Oh, and yes…You will find a way to get up the staircase without going outside on your broomstick to do it."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning I brought my plans with me for Moony. I wanted him to look at them and "de-bug" them for me. I sat down next to him at the house table. "Here," I said thrusting the pieces of rolled-up parchment at him. 

"What's this?" he asked as he eyed it suspiciously like I had jinxed it or something.

"Plans," was my reply.

"Ooh!" James plopped next to me on the bench. "Is that what you were working on last night?"

I nodded.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Plans," was my only reply to him too.

"For what?" he asked. He obviously wasn't going to stop until I told him what he wanted to hear.

"Something," I said in a slightly higher voice looking anywhere but at James. "Moony could you 'de-bug' those plans for me? I want everything to go perfectly on Saturday."

Remus unfurled the plans and noticed James had gotten up and was looking at it over Remus' shoulder.

I pushed James back to spot on the other side of me. "Make sure doesn't look at it," I said trying to keep him away from Remus and my plans.

"Why can't I see?" whined James.

"It's a secret," I said. "You'll see it at the game on Saturday.

Nothing more was brought up until later that night, but I will get to that soon. Why don't we get back to right now, eh?

With that said, the four of us—Lily, James, Remus, and I (Peter is still sleeping in the dorm.)—got some breakfast.

I was sitting with Remus on my left and James on my right and Lily was sitting next to James.

I tapped James on the shoulder that was closer to Lily. He turned toward her.

I slipped some extra potent sugar out of my robe pocket.

"Yes Lily?" he asked her.

I opened it slowly.

"I didn't say anything," she replied.

He turned back to his breakfast and took a few bites.

I tapped him again.

He turned back toward Lily.

"Lily, did you tap me again?"

I started pouring the extra-sugary sugar into his pumpkin juice.

"No, it was Sirius who tapped you."

_Damn her._

I pulled the packet away just as he turned back around.

James added some regular sugar to his juice.

_This is going to be nice…_

He stirred it up and took a sip of it. "Yum," he said licking his lips. "Extra sugary."

Okay, now we fast-forward to later in the common room.

When we went to the common room later that night, Moony pulled me into a corner away from everybody. "I can not believe that you, Sirius Black, came up with something like this," Remus mused. "I never would have thought, in this life or the next, that you, of all wizards, would be able to do this, let alone think of this," he said in awe.

"Aww, Remy, you mean it?"

He nodded. "But rearranging the stars?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's impossible, isn't it?"

"Yep."

I knew it would be.

"Okay then, I'll just do something else."

"What are you guys talkin' 'bout?" asked James from behind me. "Is it those plans you won't let me see? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he asked really hyper-like.

"What are you guys planning now?" asked Lily. Both James and I spun around. She was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"LILY!" shouted James as he pounced on her. "Lily! Lily! Lily, I missed you!"

"James, you only just left me in the class room a couple minutes ago." She glared up at us from the spot where she was pinned to the ground. "What did you do to him?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"Sirius…" she coaxed.

"I did nothing," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. "He misses you. That's all."

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes. "No, this is James we're talking about. You know, the one who's head is thicker then the trunk of the Whomping Willow. Now what did you do?"

"Sugar," was all I said and left them on they're own.

There might have been a slight problem with that though because Lily isn't speaking to me or James now.

* * *

Over the next few days I perfected my plans until it was the night before the last game of the Year. It would be against Slytherin. Hopefully, it all goes as planned. 

I had convinced Professor Dumbledore to have the game in the star light. That would make the plans a bit easier seeing as neither Remus nor any of the Ravenclaws I talked to knew any kind of spell to turn day into night.

"It's Saturday and it's the game. What's the surprise?!" asked James as we were getting ready to for the game. Leave it to him to be hyper at the big game.

"You'll see," I said. "It'll happen at the end of the game. Until then, just concentrate on catching the snitch, Prongs." I looked outside and thought we had about an hour and a half until the game. "Oh shoot! I just remembered that I forgot something by the thing in the place," I said hurriedly. I ran out of our room, ran out the common room, and dashed to the broom closet where the quidditch supplies are kept. I muttered a jinx and jinxed the snitch then I hexed the quaffle so it would evade any of the Gryffindors and always make it passed the Gryffindor keeper.

* * *

(A/N: I don't know how commentating the quidditch game is going to work, so bear with me here.)

* * *

"It's time for the game, Paddy! Tell me! What is it?" 

"What's what?" I asked. I had an idea of what he might be talking about but this is James we're talking about here. He could be asking me what game we're playing for all I know.

"You know." Yes, I did know. "The top-secret plans," he whispered.

"You'll see soon," I said in a mysterious fashion that kept him begging.

"Can I see now?"

"Keep asking and you won't see at all," I said. Total bluff, but he didn't know that.

We're out on the field and the game is about to begin.

"Evangeline White will be commentating the game," said Madam Hooch. "3…2…1!" The whistle blew and the game began.

"And they're off! Bricade takes the quaffle…He closes in on the goal post and—Aww! The shot was blocked by Gold!"

Of course when I jinxed the quaffle I never took Bridgette Gold into account. She's the best Keeper of Hogwarts! She's even better then Oliver Wood ever could be.

"Gold smacks the quaffle with her broom handle and it soars over half the field! It's still soaring…And Spinnet intercepts the quaffle—Oh no! What's this?! The quaffle has leaped out of her arms and is now falling toward the ground!

"Black dives for the quaffle and catches it just in time.

"It looks like there is a rouge bludger on the field!"

"Sirius, look out!" shouted James.

"And it's heading right toward Black!"

I dodged out of the way just in time. The bludger hit the ground and ricocheted back into the game.

"Sirius Black recovers with quaffle in hand! Oh no! Not again! The quaffle just leaped from his hands and is now gliding—_GLIDING?!_—back into Bricade's possession.

"We have a rouge bludger and now a rouge quaffle? I wonder…Are they faulty or are they jinxed?"

I was wondering the same thing. I mean I know I hexed both the golden snitch and the quaffle but is the bludger really rouge?

"Slytherin makes the goal! And that makes the score 10—0.

"Oh look! It's the Golden Snitch!"

I was so glad to hear the words "Golden Snitch" that I practically fell off my broom.

"Potter dive-bombs, swoops, and—Bludger! Look out! And Potter dodges the rouge bludger just in time! Oops, say 'Bye bye snitch!' Looks like you'll have to wait for next time."

I almost fell off of my broomstick again. How did James miss it! Oh yeah, the bludger. It's most certainly not faulty, so who jinxed it?

"Spinnet lunges forward for the quaffle but it jumps out of her reach and sails into the hands of a waiting Slytherin. Bricade to be exact.

"Okay, who jinxed the quaffle and the bludger? The quaffle can't keep doing what it's doing and the bludger is going to kill someone.

"I have an idea that it was Slytherin who jinxed the quaffle and the bludger because, if mine eyes do not deceive me, the quaffle has been evading Gryffindors and the bludger has been attacking the Gryffindors left and right! And I think I know who it is, but enough about that, back to the game!"

Shoot. Hopefully she didn't suspect me for anything…Wait, she doesn't! She thinks it's all Slytherin. Yes! My plan is working!

"Waters goes in for the goal and—Not her too! Stupid quaffle!

"Can't we just call off the game, Madam Hooch?" I heard Vangie ask through without taking off the spell.

"_No!"_ I almost yell but stop myself.

"The game will go on until the snitch is caught," replied Madam Hooch.

"Okay," Evangeline huffed.

"And back to the game—OH! What's this? It's the Golden Snitch!

"Potter swoops! He dives! He catches the Golden Snitch! Yes! Game—Set and match! Gryffidor wins!!

"Wait! What's this! Look! There! In the sky! Fire works!"

I looked up toward the sky.

In the sky were the words "I love you Lily! I always will!"

Alright! It worked!

I looked over at James and he was still looking at the sky, transfixed, in awe.

He looked over at me with a look of questioning on his face.

"I'll explain later!" I called my from my broom.

After that fell from the sky the next show of lights was a green heart with gold and red letters that said EW+SB. After that faded more fire works erupted.

I landed on the ground and people surrounded me…Like James, for one.

"Was _that_ what you had planned, Padfoot?" he asked in total awe.

"That was bloody brilliant Sirius! But what was up with the bludger?"

I shook my head. "No idea. My guess is Slytherin."

"James, did you do that?" asked Lily coming up from behind Remus.

"N—" he started.

"Yes he did," I cut him off and slapped him on the back. "Didn't you?"

"Yep, and I did it for you, Lily!" James walked over to her and hugged her.

"That's cool, Potter," she said after he let her go. She ran off, but not without giving James a peck on lips.

I laughed. He almost fainted. But I stopped laughing when Vangie came up to me. She slapped me in the face.

"Bitch," she snarled.

I was stunned. That's not the reaction I was hoping for.

"It's okay, Paddy. Better luck next time," encouraged James.

Of course I was over it by the time Professor McGonagall came up to us and questioned us about the bludger and the quaffle. I managed to keep a straight face as I told her I didn't do it, but the Slytherins might have.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that I was starting to miss the future. My thoughts wandered to Voldemort and how Harry was doing and what he was doing at the Dursley's. I was thinking of taking my two-way mirror out of my robes before I remembered I never grabbed it before I hurried to save Harry at the Ministry of Magic. Then an idea hit me. 

"Guys, I've just had another idea. I'll be the dorm if you need me!" I called and made my way up the stairs, skipping three at a time.

"Another idea?" asked Lily.

"Anybody have a piece of parchment that we can document this?" asked Remus.

"VERY FUNNY GUYS!" I called down the stairs.

* * *

The quidditch commentary went better then I thought it would, but it started to get boring. I could commentate if I were watching a sport but actually making up what happens is boring some times. 

I was long too, though. Like a page and a half.

Okay, you know what I just realized? I didn't do the O.W.L.s. But I think I will just skip those...I mean if you really want to know what happens there just read the 5th HP book.

Oh, and if I didn't say this yet, they are in their 5th year which puts Reggie in his 3rd year. Yes, Regulus is 2 years behind in this chapter.

This was the longest chapter of about 5 pages.

And if you're wondering about updates, I will try to get another chapter up every 1-2 weeks, but it might be slow because of school and stuff.

Oh and I uploaded a picture of the quidditch scene on Deviantart if you want to see it.

Here is the link: http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 53627028/

Anyway, peace out!

**_Trix_**


	5. Mirror Communication Part 1

I know I haven't done anything on this in forever. I'm so sorry! Um...If it's any conselation Harry's going to be in the next chapter. Just read, enjoy, and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Oh, and the next chapter is going to have the OWLs and the start of summer. If anyone has any ideas for Marauder firsts please leave it in a review. They are going to be hanging out with Lily alot this summer so I need ideas of things she can introduce them into. Things muggles do.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mirror Communication (Part 1)

I ran up to the dorm and started writing down plans.

_Why didn't I think of this before!?_

I started writing things up like instructions and stuff, trying to remember how James and I made them before.

"Shoot!" I muttered. I couldn't remember a single thing that we did. Maybe we already started making the two-ways already.

I walked down to the common-room to talk to James only to find him flirting with a girl.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He looked at me.

"James, have we made the two-ways yet?" I asked.

"Is that your big idea, Padfoot?" he asked walking over to me. The girl went back over to her friends.

"Yes…That is my big idea, Prongs. Now, tell me. Have we made them yet or—" I cut myself off. "Oh right," I said feeling foolish. It was all starting to come back to me now. "We made those in the third year didn't we?" I asked.

James grinned and nodded.

I sat down. "Do you remember how we did it? Make them, I mean."

James sat down next to me and glanced at Moony. "Why?" he asked.

I sighed. "If I say that I have a brilliant idea you won't leave me alone, will you?"

They both smirked and shook their heads.

I sighed but had a sudden thought. "My plan at the quidditch game was brilliant and I don't hear either of you ragging on me about that. Here's what I'm planning…"

I went into a full detailed explanation of what I was thinking.

"That's bloody brilliant, Padfoot," exclaimed James as he slapped me on the back.

We went to work on my idea.

First we cut some more rectangles out of the bathroom mirror. Next we put the spell on them that you'd see in those muggle films and books that let the people use magic mirrors. Then we set them to the same magical frequency as we did the one that I gave to Harry.

While we were working I started thinking again but as I was thinking James interrupted me again. "Who are these all for?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh." I shook my head. "Since you and I already have one of these, the others are for Moony, Wormtail, Regulus, Andi, possibly Cissi, Bella, and Vangie, and, of course, Lily."

The door to our dorm room opened and Remus slipped in and quietly closed the door.

"Brilliant…but why not just the five of _us_?" asked James.

"Because, I figure if we can all keep in touch it could have a huge effect on the future."

"What do you mean, Pads?" asked James.

"We can keep tabs on everyone, and, if for some reason, Peter betrays us even though he knows the consequences, you guys would know it wasn't me, we could protect you and Lily, and maybe even keep everything in check so the past doesn't repeat itself. Or the future."

Moony just stared at me.

"What?" I asked him. "I'm allowed to have brilliant ideas every now and then….right?"

"Let's try 'em out, Pads," James suggested.

"Ok," I said picking mine up and looking at it. I examined it from all angles. It was reflective on both sides like all mirrors in the wizarding world. "Hey," I said as another idea hit me. "Do you think we could three-way with this?" I asked.

"Three-way?" asked James not understanding my question.

"Three-way," said Remus. "It means having a three-way conversation, a conversation with three people."

"Oh! You mean like what we're doing?"

"Yeah," I said to James and turned to Remus. "So since these things have two sides, do you think it would be possible to three-way?"

Remus thought for a moment. "I honestly do not know, Sirius. You and James are the ones who came up with these. I have no idea."

"We can test it then," I said. "I'll go out on the grounds by the lake, one of you can go to the common room, and the other one can stay here." I stood up with my glass in hand and opened the door.

"Wait," said Remus. "I have absolutely how these things work," he said looking at both sides of it and just examining it thoroughly.

"All you have to do is say the name of the person you want to get in contact with and they show up in the mirror," I explained.

"But they have to have a mirror too," added James.

"Okay," said Remus. "I get it. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay," said James and I.

James and I left the room and walked down to the common room. "So what are you thinking of doing with these if this works, Pads?" asked James after he got settled into a couch.

"Well, for Harry's birthday, I gave him your mirror. When I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries I didn't take mine with me. I figure if this works I can get in touch with him and everyone in the future. The reason I want to give mirrors to everyone is so we can all keep in touch. And maybe in doing so we can re-write the future. I can make sure Regulus doesn't become a death-eater, we can make sure Peter doesn't rat out your position to Voldemort, we can make sure things happen the way they should have in the first place." With that I walked out the door of the Gryffindor Common room and made my way down to the grounds. "Ok, James. I'm ready. Can you hear me?"

James' face appeared in one side of the two-way mirror. "Loud and clear, Padfoot."

"Hey Pads," came Moony's voice from the other side of the two-way.

I laughed.

"What?" asked both Moony and Prongs.

"We should call these things three-ways instead of two-ways."

"We should." He laughed. "Nice to know these things work." He paused. "You wanna try to get in touch with Harry, Sirius, and then three-way me?"

"Sounds like a plan. Sirius out." The two—three-way blacked out and I tried to get in contact with Harry. "Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

* * *

Remember, leave me your ideas. Thank you so much.

**_Trix_**


	6. Mirror Communication Part 2

So after I added the first half of this chapter I realized it had been over a year since I last updated. OMG, I am so sorry! Anyway, check back to the othr chapters if you want. I edited them just a bit, but not enough that it alters the story. You dont need to but only if you want to.

Chapter 5: Mirror Communication (Part 2)

Harry held the two-way mirror above his head, ready to smash it into the ground in his seething rage. How could you?! How could you just leave me, Sirius! I hate you! Tears of rage ran down the fifteen-year-old's face. He was just about to smash it into the ground when—

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry heard a voice that sounded strangely like Sirius' voice.

"Sirius?" he asked to the air in the empty room. "What am I saying?" he sighed in agony. "Sirius is dead and I'm so deep in denial that I'm hearing things."

"Harry, I'm not dead."

Harry lowered the mirror and looked at it and then jumped back in surprise. "S-Sirius?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Listen to me. When I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries I didn't die. I fell into the past. I'm back in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I don't know how to get back, but I think what I'm going to do is stay here and see if I can't re-write history."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Harry. His eyes widened as the full-realization of what his godfather said hit him. "Fifth year?" he asked. "Then does that mean—Is my dad there? Can I talk to him? And my mom, what about her?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes you can talk to them both. I'll patch you through to James and see if I can't—" Sirius looked up from the looking glass and called at someone that must have been walking past him. "Lily!" Harry heard him call.

"What's up, Sirius?" Harry heard a female voice ask. "What are you doing, James?" she asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

Harry blinked at the red-head in the mirror. Her emerald eyes were identical to his. "M-mom?" he asked in disbelief.

"James, what are you—?" She did a double take. "Sirius?" she asked. Her face had gone all pale. "Who is this? Who am I talking to? And why does he look so much like James? But why does he have my eyes?" By this time Lily's eyes were pretty wide.

"I'll explain later, Lils. Just get James, Remus, and Peter in the common room and make sure we're the only ones there. I'll be up in a few minutes. Half-hour at the most," he said. "I'll talk to you in a bit, Harry. And please let the Order know I'm okay. That includes Ron and Hermione."

Sirius' face disappeared from the surface of the mirror and Harry was left looking at his own reflection. He blinked slowly, trying to understand what just happened.

He hesitated. Should he tell Ron and Hermione what just happened or would they think him mad? But he felt like he should tell someone. He felt to the need to let somebody know what just happened. Of course, if anyone was going to believe him it would be Ron and Hermione.

Harry got up off of his four-poster bed and carefully put the looking glass into his pocket. He walked down the stairs to the common room and almost ran into Ron who was on his way up. "Ron—"

"Harry—" started Ron at the same time.

"I need to talk to you," said the boys at the same time.

"What's up Ron?" asked Harry. His could wait. It wasn't that important. Well yes it was, but it could wait.

Ron looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Come with me. Hermione sent me to look for you and said she'd meet us in the common room."

The boys walked down the remaining steps to the Gryffindor common room and noticed that they were the only ones there, besides Hermione who had just slipped in.

"Harry, I was in the library browsing when I came across this." Hermione slammed the book that was under her arm down on one of the tables in the common room. It was titled Ministry of Magic: Untold Secrets Revealed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Does it say anything about what lies beyond the veil in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah it does actually. There's a whole chapter in here dedicated to it and I've been reading it for the past hour and a half. You want to know what it says?" Hermione flipped the book open to the chapter that had to do with the veil. She flipped a few pages and stopped on a page that had highlighted text.

_Nobody knows for sure what is beyond the veil in the Department of Mysteries but I have come to the conclusion that it isn't death. Everyone that I have talked to who has seen someone fall through the veil say they still can't see thestrals. Everybody who couldn't see them before, that is._

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I have to agree with the book because I have something I want to tell you guys. I wasn't sure if you'd believe me because I didn't even believe myself at first, but after reading that I don't think I was dreaming."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione impatiently.

Harry drew the mirror out of his pocket. "Sirius contacted me on this."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "But how?" asked Ron.

"I thought he forgot to take his with him."

"He did forget so I don't know really how he did it, but he said he'd contact me again soon."

* * *

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" I asked into the mirror as soon as I hung up with James and Remus.

"Sirius?" I heard Harry ask even though I couldn't see him or what he was doing. "What am I saying?" I heard him sigh in agony. "Sirius is dead and I'm so deep in denial that I'm hearing things."

"Harry, I'm not dead," I said. It pained me to hear him say that.

The next thing I know he mirror landed on his four-poster bed. "S-Sirius?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that you?" He picked up the mirror.

"Listen to me. When I fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries I didn't die. I fell into the past. I'm back in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I don't know how to get back, but I think what I'm going to do is stay here and see if I can't re-write history." I was talking fast. I don't know why. I guess I thought that if somebody walked into the room they'd think something was going on.

"What are you planning on doing?" After a minute his eyes lit up. "Fifth year?" he asked. "Then does that mean—Is my dad there? Can I talk to him? And my mom, what about her?"

I smiled. I was happy seeing him so excited. His reaction reminded me of James so much. Like father, like son. "Yes you can talk to them both. I'll patch you through to James and see if I can't—" I looked up to see Lily walking by a tree close to me. "Lily!" I called to get her attention.

"What's up, Sirius?" she asked as she walked toward me. When she got close she looked at the mirror that was in my hand. "What are you doing, James?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Harry beat me to it.

"M-mom?" he asked in disbelief.

"James, what are you—" Lily did a double-take. At second look she realized it wasn't James that I was talking to. Her jaw basically dropped. She had to admit it looked like his twin (if he had one.) Those eyes—James were hazel. This boys'…This boys' eyes were emerald. They actually resembled hers almost perfectly. "Sirius?" she asked. Her face had gone all pale. "Who is this? Who am I talking to? And why does he look so much like James? But why does he have my eyes?" By this time Lily's eyes were pretty wide.

"I'll explain later, Lils. Just get James, Remus, and Peter in the common room and make sure we're the only ones there. I'll be up in a few minutes. Half-hour at the most," I explained. "I'll talk to you in a bit, Harry. And please let the Order know I'm okay. That includes Ron and Hermione."

After I hung up with Harry I went looking for Regulus but instead I ran into Evangeline. "Evangeline?" I asked. She wasn't looking at me and she didn't even look around when I said her name. "Vangie, look at me. I'm sorry. I—I—"

"Just be quiet, Black. You're not sorry so just leave me alone. That was embarrassing and humiliating. Besides, it would never work for us. I'm Slytherin and you're Gryffindor. It be like Romeo and Juliet, you and me." She walked off not even giving me a second glance.

I stood there stunned. Great…more book talk. I get that enough with Moony. And what did she mean by "Romeo and Juliet"?

Please. Don't judge me. I know what you're all thinking. 'He hangs out with Remus Lupin and he doesn't even know who Romeo and Juliet are.' That's not the case at all. I'm just confused at the reference she made. I mean, if she didn't like me at all, why compare us to Romeo and Juliet?

"Tough break, mate," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Regulus. "Reggie!" I shouted, jumping on him and hugging him. "I need you to come to the Gryffindor Tower with me," I said turning around and heading back toward the castle.

"Why?" asked Regulus.

"I—It's—Gah!" I said, for once at a loss for words. "I'll explain everything when we're up in the tower. It's too complicated and far-fetched to explain now. Besides, there are too many people out here. I don't even know if you'd believe me anyway."

"Try me, Sirius," challenged Regulus.

"I'll tell you when we get up to the tower."

I realize I'm drawing this out, but I think it's better than jumping in over my head all at once. Besides, I have to think of a few kinks that I have to remove. I mean, think about it. Voldemort read the prophecy and it could either be pointing to Harry or Neville. Well, if he goes for Neville just think about the future of the wizarding world. I mean this is Neville we're talking about here...Sorry, I'm not trying to bash but seriously.

**_Trix_**


End file.
